A bicycle, also referred to as a bike or cycle, is a vehicle which provides for a human-powered, generally pedal-driven, means to propel the vehicle. Bicycles are generally single-track vehicles, having two wheels attached to a frame, one behind the other. Bicycles generally have a power driven rear wheel and a free spinning turnable front wheel. The term bicycle generally refers to a vehicle having two (bi) circular arrangements (cycle), however, as used in this patent application the term bicycle may also be considered to extend to tricycle and quadcycle vehicles having two side-by-side power driven wheels and/or two side-by-side free spinning wheels. The term bicycle may also include vehicles that have additional wheels used to provide stability, such as stabilizer wheels, out-rigger wheels, or training wheels.
A bicycle may also include supplemental forms of propulsion, such as a motor (sometimes referred to as an electric bicycle) or engine. However a motor or engine driven vehicle similar to that of a bicycle, but without human-powered propulsion means, would be considered a motorcycle and not a bicycle. The term bicycle, as used in this patent application, does not include motorcycles or the like.
Bicycles were introduced in the 19th century in Europe and number more than a billion worldwide. Bicycles are the principal means of transportation in many regions. They also provide a popular form of recreation, and have been adapted for use in military and police applications, in courier services, as children's toys, and in racing.
Bicycle storage can pose many problems for owners. A full-size, fully function adult bicycle may have 26-inch wheels/tires (or larger), as well as a large rigid frame providing for comfortable dimensions between handlebars, seat, and pedals. As well, handlebars are set 90 degrees off from the diameter of the front wheel making it additionally difficult to easily stow in a car, office, or at home. Smaller folding bicycles have been designed making it easier to stow, but they have not provided the desired comfort or rigidity that a full size adult frame may provide for most riding scenarios.